The Fire and Ice duo!
by that0neguy12610
Summary: Natsu Dragneel had woken up to find his parent, who is the Fire Dragon King, Igneel gone. He traveled in the forest to look for him, but instead to meet another dragon slayer like him name Ken Frostbite. Join these two boys in the land full of magic to search for their dragon parent. Will they reach their goal? Or will they never.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Fairy Tail

The time is July 4,X777. In the forest there is a large dragon who have dark red scales, his chest area is in a beige color, have scars one across his eye, and another one but it's x-shaped on his head and chest. He have four horns on his head, and have four legs. He appears to be yelling at a pink-haired kid. " **NO! I told you to destroy the boulder in one hit, not two!"** said the red dragon. The pink-haired kid looked at the dragon. The pink-haired kid is a very cute kid who have pink hair of course, he's also slightly tanned wearing some tanned shorts, and he's also shirtless. He looked quite angry. "Shut up you overgrown lizard!"yelled the pink-haired kid. " **WHAT! You dare call me, Igneel the Fire Dragon King, a lizard! Why you ungrateful brat!"** replied Igneel, the Fire Dragon King while hitting the pink-haired kid with his scaly tail. The pink-haired kid landed in a nearby lake and quickly swam back to Igneel. "OW! That hurt Igneel!" he said. " **Hah! That's for calling me, the one, and only Igneel, a lizard Natsu."** said Igneel. "Why you! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Natsu let out a stream of flames from his mouth to Igneel. Igneel smirked and did his " **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"**. It quickly overpowered Natsu's roar and hit Natsu. Natsu got pushed back by the flames and hit a tree. "OW!"yelled Natsu. Natsu quickly got up but Igneel grabbed Natsu and said" **Natsu,you're getting stronger, and I'm proud of you so I'm going to teach you a secret art."** This made Natsu happy because he replied esthusicatcallly"OH YEAH!". Igneel chuckled and looked at the sun. It was sunset. " **Natsu, go back to the cave and wait for me, I'm going to hunt for food, then I will teach you the secret art tomorrow."** Igneel said. "Okay"said Natsu. Natsu want to learn the secret art right now,but if Igneel said something, then he will listen. He walked back to the cave, Igneel saw this so he flew away for now. Natsu found a rock to sit on and waited for Igneel to come back.

Thirty minutes later Igneel flew down with three deers. He moved to the cave and see Natsu sleeping. He chuckled and roast the three deers he brought. Natsu quickly opened his eyes and yelled out "FOOOOOD!" He went to the nearest deer and began eating it. Igneel watched in amusement and ate his food with one gulp. About seven minutes later Natsu was done with his food and looked and Igneel. "Thank you dad." He said. Igneel looked at his son and nodded he went to a large spot in the cave and lay down. Natsu went next to Igneel and closed his eyes smiling waiting for the next day to come.

" **Natsu wake up."** someone said. Natsu opened his eyes and got up and stared at the one who woke him up. It was Igneel. "Oh. Good morning Igneel" he said while rubbing his eyes. Igneel looked at his son and told him to go outside. Natsu obeyed and Igneel grabbed him and fly up to the sky. "WEEEEEEE~"yelled out Natsu. He love it when Igneel grab him and fly, he also love the sensation of the wind. Igneel land on a mountain and let go of Natsu, Natsu jumped on the ground and looked at Igneel. " **Natsu, you are learning a secret art known as the 'Blazing Strike of Hell', it's really easy technique to learn so pay attention."** said Igneel. "Yea yea. Just do it already Igneel!."said Natsu. " ***Sigh* Okay first you have to concentrate your magic to your arm like this."** Igneel instructed. He closed his eyes and a second later a dark crimson fire overwhelm his claw. " **Then you look at your target, right now my target is that nearby mountain"** Igneel pointing out."Okay…" Natsu said listening. " **Finally you do this. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Blazing Strike of Hell!,"** yelled Igneel. Igneel punched his fist towards the mountain, then fire came out in a circular motion and hit the mountain. A second later the mountain exploded into tiny boulders. "Woah! It's AWESOME Igneel!"yelled Natsu. " **Now it's your turn Natsu, do it to that boulder that's falling down."** instructed Igneel. "Okay! Here I go!," he said. His fist is ablaze with dark crimson fire. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Blazing Strike of Hell!"he yelled. The fire from his fist went to the boulder in a circular motion and destroyed the boulder, Igneel watched with amusement and said" **Good job Natsu, I knew you can do it."** In July 5,X777 they spent the whole day practicing the secret art,then in July 6,X777 Igneel gives a white scaly scarf to Natsu. Natsu loved it and thanked Igneel. At night time Igneel looked at Natsu who is clutching his white scarf asleep. Igneel smiled and look at the sky. ' **It is time Natsu, I must do this so you can't turn like HIM'** he thought. He looked at Natsu again and said" **,Dragon Soul Technique."** A bright light came from the cave as the animals looked at the area with curiosity.

It is July 7,X777. Natsu opened his eyes and noticed that Igneel didn't wake him up. 'He's probably getting food, I should wait for him,'He said in his mind. Three hours past and Natsu got out of the cave and looked for him. "DAAAAD! Where are you?!" he screamed out. 'he should be here somewhere!','he thought. He ran into the forest looking for him, he couldn't find any clues and his scent already faded. He looked down on the ground and felt water streaming down his eyes. He is crying. He hear some footsteps behind him and looked. He sees a boy his age and a little taller than him. The boy is darker than him wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts. He have spiky black hair and hazel brown eyes. The last thing Natsu notice is a scar on his right eye. **(AN:Think about Laxus's scar but just straight)**. "Who are you?" Natsu asked. "My name is Ken Frostbite, I'm looking for a icy blue dragon, so did you see one?" the kid known as Ken asked. "No, I haven't, but wait you were raised by a dragon too!" Natsu said. "Wait you're a dragon slayer!"Ken yelled out. Natsu and Ken looked at each other and asked at the same time"When did your dragon disappear?!""July 7,X777" they both said again. "What does this mean?"asked Ken. "Have no idea."replied Natsu. "What's your name?" Ken questioned. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said. "Okay Natsu, let's look for our parents together." Ken said. "Yea!"said Natsu. They both walked together and asked many things about each other and their dragons. Ken realized Natsu's dad is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, and Natsu realized that Ken's dad is Frost, the Ice Dragon King. While walking they met a old man. "Hello boys, why are you walking in the forest?" the old man asked. "We're looking for our parents."answered Ken. "What does your parents look like boys?". "Dragons."Ken and Natsu said at the same time. "What! You're dragonslayers?!" The old man said shocked.

"Yea!,"Natsu yelled. "You two should join my guild." The old man said. "What's a guild?" Natsu and Ken asked. "A guild is a place where it's like having a family. It's a place where you can get jobs and get money. Also if you join I think it will be easier finding your dragons." the old man said. "We'll join!"yelled Natsu and Ken. "Okay then follow me." the old man said. "So Gramps, what's your name?" Natsu asked. "It's Makarov, what about you two?" Makarov asked. "I'm Ken and that's Natsu." Ken said. Makarov, Natsu, and Ken walked to a large building with the logo 'Fairy Tail'. "Welcome to Fairy Tail boys." Makarov greeted as he opened the door.

 **So I posted the chapter again because when I reread them I seen some mistakes so I want to change it a little. More imformation is going to be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Ice Wizards

The first thing they saw when Makarov opened the door is a boy with raven hair wearing nothing but his boxers flying straight at Ken. 'Oh shit…'Ken thought. The boy slam right into Ken's face as they both crashed to a tree. Natsu laughed out loud as a girl with white hair, wearing gothic clothes came outside and yelled "That's for trying to challenge me every time I get to the guild!". Makarov facepalmed because he was annoyed that they will never have a quiet, family moment in the guild. And probably never will.

The white-haired girl looked at the kid who is laughing so hard he was about to explode and looked at the master. "Who's the pinkie?"she asked. Natsu heard the question and looked at the girl and screamed. "IT'S SALMON! Why does everyone says it's pink?".

Makarov turned to the girl and told her that his name is Natsu. "Mira, I want you to give this boy a stamp. He and the other boy back there with Gray is joining the guild."said Makarov. "*sigh* Whatever. Pinkie let's go." The white-haired girl known as Mira said. "It's salmon."natsu complained.

Meanwhile with Ken. Ken opened his eye and quickly got up rubbing his head. 'What the fuck was that?'He said in his mind. The raven-haired kid opened his eyes and looked at Ken and asked. "Hey. Are you strong?". 'I know I'm already going to hate this guy' Ken thought. "Yea, I guess."answered Ken. "Oh you guess? Then go away, and don't join the guild. We don't need weaklings."said the raven-haired kid. 'Asshole..' Then he remembered. "How do you know I was joining the guild?" He questioned. "Well why else would you be with Makarov?"The boy answered with a question.

"Good point. What's your name?"Ken asked. "It's Gray Fullbuster, and I bet I can beat you up."Gray said with confidence. "HAHAHA. The only thing you can beat me in is getting money at a gay strip club."Ken rebutted. Gray clash his head with Ken and asked. "What makes you think I'm a stripper." "It's the way you dress!"Ken answered. Gray looked confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?"said Gray. Ken pointed down, and Gray looked down. "WHAT THE HECK? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"He screamed and ran to the guild.

'Well might as well go in there.'He thought. He got off from the ground and quickly brush off the dirt on him, and walk to the guild. He reached the door and before opening it he thought to himself. 'Here we go.'He opened the door, and everyone looked at him.

"Oh he's probably the other kid that's going to join."A man with a cigar stated. The other members agreed and continued doing what they were doing before. "Hey Ken! Over here!"yelled out a kid. Ken glanced at the direction the voice was coming from and see Natsu waving at him while Makarov is sitting on the counter drinking beer. Ken walked to them and Natsu went up to Ken. "Ken! Look at the guild mark they've given me."Natsu said happily. He showed his Fairy Tail emblem to Ken. Ken noted that his guild mark is on his right shoulder and it's crimson red. Makarov finally stopped drinking at looked at Ken. He picked up a stamp and asked. "What color and where do you want your guild mark to be at?". Ken lift up the sleeve of his blue t-shirt and said. "I want it dark blue on my shoulder.". Makarov nodded and press the stamp on his right shoulder. After all of that Gray ran to Makarov and asked. "Why is a weakling joining?". Ken looked annoyed and Makarov said. "Quiet Gray. How about you go fight Ken in the back of the guild?" "Alright, but he's probably weak anyways."Gray said.

"You're going to change your mind about this when I win."Ken said. "Suuuuure."Gray said with sarcasm. Natsu was listening the whole time and he want to fight someone too, but not now he want to fight later. "I will host a bet. OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP."yelled Makarov. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the master. "I will host a bet about a fight between Ken, and Gray. So if you want to see and bet then go to the back of the guild."Makarov continued. The guild members nodded and went out to the back.

"Ken. Gray. Both of you have a hour to train before the fight. Is that understood?"Makarov said. "Yea" "Whatever" was the response he got. He nodded then exit the guild going to the back. Ken looked at Natsu, and nodded. Both of them left the guild and wander to the forest.

While walking in the forest Natsu was exploring every thing he saw while Ken was just looking for a open field. Natsu noticed a big gorilla thing, and nudged Ken. That got Ken's attention as he looked at Natsu and was about to say something but Natsu shushed him up. Ken nodded and Natsu pointed at the big gorilla. Ken looked at it, and see that the gorilla was eating a fruit, and there are more fruits near them. Both of the dragon slayers watched as the fruit was getting eaten right in front of them. Their stomachs are growling.

They are hungry.

They haven't ate since meeting Makarov in another forest so they looked at each other with hungry stares. "We should go beat it up for the fruits then we eat it, and then we train for the fight."Natsu planned. "Okay. Let's do it."Ken agreed. They both charged at the gorilla with a war cry.

The gorilla looked back at them confused, then angry. "MEN! ME HATE MEN!"The big gorilla yelled out in anger. The two boys looked confused as the gorilla spoke. The gorilla was about to smash them with it's fist, but Natsu, and Ken dodged it effortlessly and smirked. Natsu lit his fist in fire and charged at the gorilla. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"Natsu screamed as he punched the gorilla, and it flew back. Ken inhaled some magic power in his mouth and chanted. "Ice Dragon's ROAR!" As a tornado of ice hit the gorilla as it flew to the sky.

"Alright food!"yelled Natsu as he ran to the fruits, also quickly followed by Ken. They both ate the fruits in a inhuman speed, and also very, very messy. After both of the boys are done eating. They looked at each other. "So what should we do first?"asked Natsu. "I think we should test out our strengths by punching the big boulders over there"Ken pointed. Natsu nodded, and moved to the biggest boulder and punched it without using magic. The boulder cracked, but didn't break to pieces. "Dang it, I thought I could do it with one hit."Natsu said. Ken laughed and went to the other biggest boulder, and punched it. It only cracked like Natsu's…

"Wow… we are weak…"Ken said. It was Natsu's turn to laugh as he went to Ken and said. "Let's practice our secret arts." Ken nodded with a smile as they both took a stance at the boulders.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art:Crimson Lotus:Exploding Flame Blade!"Natsu chanted as he moved his arms in a circular fashion, making a destructive, torrent of flames towards the boulder. Once it hit, the boulder blew up into tiny bits.

"Woah…"Ken said astonished. Ken smirked, went to the other boulder making a stance once again. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art:Blue Larkspur:Piercing Shard of Ice!"Ken said as he moved his arms in a x-shaped motion. He created many large ice shards that look like it can damage people really good. He quickly moved his arms away and the ice shards quickly moved to the boulder. After that there are dust moving from the destruction.

The boulders are in crumbles like Natsu's. "Woah, that was cool!"Natsu saying with awe. Ken thanked him, and trained on other stuff like his basic Dragon Slayer spells, or just fight Natsu in hand to hand combat.

After an hour Ken decided that they should go back to the guild where everyone is waiting at. Natsu agreed, and moved to Ken. They both marched off to the guild to settle the fight.

Natsu, and Ken moved to the back of the guild, and seeing everyone cheering, betting, talking with friends, and being on the perverted side, the guys looking at female members. Ken saw Natsu move to the crowd, and sat beside the members. Makarov saw Ken, and waved at him. Ken went to Makarov, and also saw Gray smirking next to Makarov. Ken glared at Gray as they both look like they're ready to fight. Makarov sense the atmosphere between them as he cleared his throat to get their attention.

It worked as both of the boys looked at their master. "Okay, the rules are to not kill each other of course, the person who is unconscious loses, and the winner get free food in the guild for a day."Makarov declared. "Okay" "Sounds good" was the responses. Nodded in satisfaction he told the two boys to go to the opposite side of the field as he went up to the middle of the field.

Makarov arrived in the middle, and see that the members were just talking. "Everybody listen up!" Nobody was responding, just continuing their talking. Then a red-haired girl looked mad and yelled out. "MASTER IS TALKING, SO EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the master sweating because they don't want to get punished by the little girl.

"Thank you very much Erza."Makarov said. The red head known as Erza smiled and nodded, then she went to the guild members. "Alright everyone listen up! The fighters are the two young wizards Ken, and Gray. If you choose to bet on a fighter, then come to me. If not, then you don't have to. When we are done putting in bets, or not then go to one of the seats to watch the fight. Is that cleared?" "YES SIR!"The guild members said. **AN:They didn't say "Aye sir" because Happy is not born yet.** The people that is betting is putting a lot of jewels on Gray while Makarov, Erza, and Mira put jewels on Ken.

Once everybody is done, they all head to the benches to sit on, and waited for the fight to start. Makarov looked at Ken and asked. "Are you ready?" Ken nodded for his answer. Makarov turned to Gray, and asked the same question. "Are you ready?" Gray smirked and said. "I was born ready."

Makarov cleared his throat once again as he signaled to start. Everyone paying close attention to the light mage.

"3… 2… 1… Fight!"Makarov announced.

Gray didn't put a second thought as he punt his hands together. "Ice Make:Lance!"Gray yelled. Ken watched as lances made of ice came straight at him. He smirked, and dodged the attack so easily. Gray scoffed and used his Ice Make:Arrows. Ken dodged all of it, charged at Gray. Gray smirked, and said. "Ice Make:Wall." Ken ran to it as he hit it straight in the face,and moaned.

The guild members started laughing while Makarov is looking at Ken with a stern look. Mira noticed this, and asked. "Why are you looking at Ken like that?". Makarov just keep on looking at Ken, and answered. "Just watch…"

Ken got up and rubbed his head. He looked angry.

"Uh-oh."Natsu said. A short white-haired girl looked at him. "Why did you say that?"The girl asked. "It's not going to be pretty when Ken is mad Lisanna."Natsu answered while looking like he was going to die.

"Ice Make:Ice Cannon"chanted Gray as a bazooka made of ice, bigger than him summoned on this hands, and shoulders. He fired once, and Ken dodged it. Ken charged at Gray again, and punch him right in the face, making him crash to the ground. The members looked impressed, and shocked. Gray quickly got up, and felt something dripping on his mouth. He touched it and examined it. It was red… What does this mean? Then he realized that's his blood. Gray put his hands together, and screamed. "Ice Make:Prison!" A cage made out of ice trapped Ken. Gray smirked, and declared that he won because he can't escape. The guild members cheered except for Makarov, Mira, Natsu, and Erza. "It's not over."Ken said while chuckling.

Gray looked at him confused and asked. "How? You're trapped, and nothing can break the cage." Ken smiled, and chuckled again. He put his head sideways against one of the bars, and bite it. Gray, and the members looked shocked except for Makarov, and Natsu as they both know what magic he use.

Ken was done eating the cage, and looked at Gray. "ICE DRAGON'S-"The members looked shock as they don't know this magic. "ROAR!" Gray looked at the attack going straight to him, so his instincts made him chant his- "Ice Make:Shield!" The roar quickly overpowered the shield as it hit Gray.

Dust is covering the area, and once it lifted it shows Gray with his boxer tattered, and unconscious.

Makarov smiled, and stood up. "Ken Frostbite is the winner!"The guild members were now crying because they lost their jewels while Mira, and Erza are laughing, and Makarov is doing a weird, but happy dance.

Ken smiled as he looked at the members, and remember now…

This is his family.

 **Well this is the chapter. So this is my first story, and I hope that you guys love it so far. I don't really know about romance because I don't have experience writing some... Well maybe I'll put a little romance. Natsu, and Ken will have a brother bond later in the story. The two dragon slayers will meet the members in the next chapter. So peace!**


End file.
